1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device mounts. More particularly, the invention relates to an electronic device mount that is operable to provide navigation information to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation devices are becoming increasingly popular due to the many versatile functions they provide. Navigation devices typically include location determining components, such as Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers, and processing elements operable to provide navigation information such as desired routes of travel from current geographic locations to desired geographic locations. Although navigation devices have traditionally been stand-alone devices, many manufacturers are now integrating navigation functions into other electronic devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), exercise devices, etc. Unfortunately, due to the size of location determining components and processing elements, it is often difficult or impossible to compactly integrate navigation devices into other electronic devices.
To eliminate the need to include location determining components and processing elements within otherwise compact housings, electronic devices have been developed that are operable to couple with conventional navigation devices to receive navigation information. Although such devices are operable to receive navigation information without incorporating integral location determining components, they require complicated and cumbersome coupling with discrete navigation devices.